Fight For Your Life
by CC Writes
Summary: Seven years ago, the mysterious death of Mr. and Mrs. Butler has impacted an entire city. Now, their son wants answers, and it seems a group of kids have them. But is he really ready to take on a potentially dangerous man? [T for now.]
1. Prologue

**FOREWORD**

This is an AU, which kind of goes off the series, but at the same time it doesn't. Also, they're not robot monkeys, but humans - teenagers to be exact. Hurray!

Because of this, they have last names which aren't important. Sprx's REAL name, for this story, is Spencer. Most of the time he will still be called Sprx, with exceptions to adults who aren't as close to him and Gibson, from time to time.

* * *

**Fight For Your Life**  
_The Beginning_

He didn't know what to think or do. His mother and father had been gone for an extended period of time, and the babysitter was beginning to worry. She called his aunt and uncle, who had confirmed that his parents had left hours ago. It was, after all, only a two hour drive.

The rest if the night, he sat quietly, his big blue eyes staring out the window, waiting for the small car to pull into the driveway. Instead, nothing came. It has been drizzling and windy. It wasn't bad enough weather to cause anything like an accident. Still, he worried his parents had been involved in something terrible.

The babysitter sent him to bed, informing him everything was fine and maybe they had decided to spend quality time together. She ushered him up the stairs and he crawled into his big boy race car bed he and his dad had assembled together two years ago. Now he was seven, and he felt it was becoming a little to snug.

From his room he had a view of the driveway and off the street. He would watch cars drive by. He had been upstairs for almost an hour and still no signs of his parents. That babysitter who promised him everything was fine was now pacing below, talking rather loudly because she was worried.

Finally he saw headlights in the driveway, and he rushed to the window. His big, blue eyes watched the black and white car come to a halt and a tall, lanky man step out. He slowly approached the door, a look of sorrow and despair on his face. He rushed to the top of the stairs and hid around the corner as the babysitter opened the front door.

"Are you their daughter?"

"No, I'm watching their young son…"

"How old is he?"

"About six, maybe seven."

He clenched his fists as their voices got quieter. Finally, the babysitter called for him and introduced him to the nice cop, who he had heard been called Miller.

Miller had big green eyes that looked like his father's and a smile that was warm like his mother's. He shook his hand and greeted him kindly, although he looked pained.

"Chiro, I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. You see, there was an accident and…"

Chiro gulped.

"Your parents didn't make it out alive."

* * *

Spencer Miller was about nine years old. Well, almost. He was preparing to celebrate his ninth birthday, and he decided he was going to have a much _cooler_ party than the nerd next door.

As he ran around the darkened backyard, buzzing happily, shouting things he had heard every ace pilot say in the movies, his mother peered out the window smiled happily at her only son. She really didn't want to argue with him, but it was time for him to lie down for bed. "S-P-R-X-7-7, come in. The twins are in bed, it's time for you to join them."

"Ah, come on Ma!"

He zoomed into the house anyway, because he didn't want his dad to think he was misbehaving. "Can I at least stay up and see Dad?" he asked and his mother smiled, affectionately ruffling his red hair.

"I don't see why not, Spence."

"Mama, I told you to call me Sprx!"

"Oh, silly me! Excuse me. Do you want any water?" He nodded and jumped into the armchair, waiting for his dad to come home and tell him about all the cool and heroic stuff he did. His dad had always been his hero, and one day he planned to be just like him.

When the car pulled up to the curb in front of his house, he bounced up and down and waiter patiently. When the door opened, he greeted his father with a huge smile and said, "Hi, Dad!"

"Lucille, what is he doing up?" his father shouted. Sprx's face fell. He knew his dad was only ever in a bad mood if someone had died.

"He wanted to see you, David." Lucille handed her son the glass of water and watched as he slid off the chair. "Where are you going?"

"Something happened with Dad at work. He wants to have a grown-up talk with you."

David went pale and knelt down and placed his hands on Sprx's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Spence," he began. "It was a really bad night. But I promise tomorrow I'll be in a better mood. Goodnight, Spencer."

"Night Dad, night Ma."

When he was out of sight, he huddled in the dark hallway by the entrance to the living room. "What happened?" His mother was not a quiet woman and her voiced carried. His dad hushed her.

"A death. A homicide. I know it!"

"But?" Lucille inquired.

"Everyone thinks it was a normal, horrid car crash. They had no alcohol in their systems, no drugs. You don't just drive into the median and the way their bodies were…"

They began to whisper, which Sprx had tried to decipher, but could not.

Lucille hushed him and pleaded, "No more. I know you're very skeptical, but Mr. Skelly… he's a good man."

"Lucy, please tell me you don't believe that."

She sighed. "If what you're telling me is true, I don't want you looking for trouble."

He could hear the smirk in his dad's voice. "I'm a Miller. Trouble looks for _me_."

Sprx had wondered what that meant.


	2. A New School

**Fight For Your Life**  
_A New School_

"Alright, Chiro. Here it is!"

He picked up his head as he glanced out the window, not completely enthused by the new school. He had really enjoyed his old middle school, and while he appreciated the money put into going to the best high school in the area, he didn't really feel it necessary.

His uncle had told him it wasn't necessary to bus him out to his old town for school, which he had to agree made sense. Still, he didn't know why they couldn't have just moved into his old house.

"Shuggazoom High. Home of the Fighting Monkeys!"

"What a lame mascot," Chiro muttered. His aunt laughed and pulled up to the front of the school.

"You'll grow to like it."

Chiro doubted that. When his aunt pulled up to the curb, she turned to him and smiled. He mumbled his goodbye and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Chiro," his aunt said. "I know this hasn't been easy on you. But I know it'll all work out in the end. Trust me on this one."

Chiro sighed. "Okay, bye, Auntie."

"Have a good first day!"

He stepped out of the car and she sped away, leaving Chiro to gawk at the size of the school. He had only gone to relatively small schools, where his class size had ever been thirty kids in a grade at _most_. He didn't know how he was suppose to handle a class close to three times the size of that.

A group of boys ran into him. "Sorry!" one of the shouted. They were closer to his age from what he could tell. "You can join us, if you like!"

Chiro nodded. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'd like that a lot."

**x x x**

"Get lost, Spencer."

Sprx rolled his eyes and directed his gaze down the hallway. "So, Gibby," he began, earning a disapproving groan from the other. "Plan on being a huge nerd again this year?"

"Spencer," the other boy said, turning to face the person who had been his neighbor for years. "I am in no mood to deal with you today." Sprx's laughed (Gibson would protest it was closer to a giggle), and the redhead pushed the brown haired teen into his locker.

"You better not be picking on poor Gibson again, Sparky."

Turning on his heels, Sprx's snarled at the blonde hair girl. "No one asked your opinion, Nova. And he likes it. It's how we communicate. Right, Hal?"

"Do _not_ call me that!" Gibson retorted. "Good morning, Nova, how are you?"

The tan girl shrugged her shoulders and opened her locker. "Pretty good. Have you guys seen Otto yet? He has my books I lent him over the summer."

"He's being typical Otto and he's going to be late," Sprx replied. "Or he's being typical Otto and flirting with some babes." Nova glared at Sprx and Gibson slammed his locker shut. "What's so attractive about him anyway? He smells like grease and cigarettes."

"It's that whole 'bad boy' image, I presume," Gibson replied. Sprx snorted and Gibson added, "Although, Otto is a 'bad' as a puppy."

"It's his alarmingly good looks and muscles too," Nova added. "I mean, he just _looks_ strong." Sprx frowned and looked over at Gibson, who sent an all-knowing smirk back at him. Sprx muttered something under his breath and Gibson caught the tail-end of the sentence. He chuckled to himself.

"Otto is as attractive as canned meat."

"You're just jealous," Nova said. "He gets all the girls and you get his sloppy seconds."

"I don't look at them like sloppy seconds," Sprx replied. "I look at them as missed opportunities. And he's never had a girlfriend, so they aren't even seconds." Gibson cleared his throat and Sprx turned back towards him, to see the boy they were just talking about approach them. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Otto gave them a wide grin and Gibson nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Talking about how gorgeous you are," Sprx replied. "Especially Nova. What did you say, babe? That his eyes were like the sea during a sunset? And his hair was like a grain field during the morning?"

Nova turned bright red and clenched her fists, muttering, "I oughtta smack the _shit_ out of you!"

Sprx laughed, "Uh-uh. Temper, temper!"

Otto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Nova's eyes went to his neck and her jaw dropped wide open. "Otto, what happened to your neck?"

Gibson whipped his head around and examined his neck as well. It was purple and red on the sides, especially, with darker, smaller circles in the front. Otto's expression was fear, but he quickly lost it fast enough that only Gibson would notice.

"Otto and I got into a fight last week," Gibson chimed in. "And I guess I grabbed his neck too hard."

"No fucking way! You did this, Brainstrain?" Sprx asked, invading Otto's personal space to get a better look. Otto stepped back and Sprx started laughing. "He went easy on you. He probably didn't want you to feel bad. Otto could kick your ass."

The bell rang and Nova glanced down at her schedule. "Sprx, we have gym together."

"Okay, well, we're going downstairs now," Sprx latched onto Nova's arm. She hissed and pushed him away. "See you boys later."

As soon as they walked away, Otto turned to Gibson and said, "Nice cover."

Gibson studied the bruises on his neck, but didn't say anything in return. He wanted to ask himself, but he knew his best friend too well. Sooner or later he knew, Otto wouldn't be able to dodge these questions.

But if it was later, Gibson worried it would be too late.

**x x x**

At Shuggazoom High, they did this weird thing where a senior would be assigned to be a "freshman's buddy." Chiro felt awkward, as it seemed many seniors were more interested in teasing the newcomers than actually helping them out.

Chiro had a boy who sounded pretty myserious. Antauri Verma was his name, and although they hadn't met yet, Chiro had a decent feeling about this senior.

"Are you Chiro Butler?"

He looked up and looked into two, bright brown eyes. Antauri was a bit different from what he had pictured. His skin was dark and his hair was thick, curly, and black. He was also very tall, and seemed to present himself as being older than what he was.

"I am… uhm, how do you say your name?"

Antauri pronounced it, slowly, and Chiro gave him a bright smile. "Okay so, what are we going to do now?"

Antauri didn't reply but he led Chiro out of the gym and around the school. Chiro noted that Antauri was very serious, although he felt that maybe he had cracked a few jokes that Chiro didn't catch onto right away. As the day progressed, Chiro shared a bit of his story and Antauri told him very little.

"Yeah, it's been pretty rough, moving to the city. My parents died."

"Do you normally tell people this?"

"I feel like it's a nice thing to tell people. I find it's a lot more awkward for them to bring it up and then I have to tell them then that my parents died."

Antauri didn't say anything. Chiro's friendly smile faded. "So, if you don't mind me asking… when…?"

"Seven years ago. It was a car accident."

Antauri's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Chiro replied, paying no mind to his odd reaction. "My parents in a car accident, although they hadn't been drinking or anything and the weather wasn't bad. It was pretty weird. The officer who told me was like, Officer Miller, and he didn't seem too convinced about it being an accident."

Antauri cleared his throat and locked eyes with Chiro. "Do you have a way to contact your guardians after school?" Chiro nodded. "Good. I want you to come and meet some friends. I think it will be… _very_ beneficial to you."

Chiro could tell something was off. Yet, he didn't question it, and it seemed that Antauri wouldn't tell him even if he did ask. Something was up, and Chiro was about to find out.

He just hoped he was ready for it.

**x x x**

I changed my penname but ya know it's cool. I absolutely hated this chapter EXCEPT for the part with Gibson, Sprx, Nova, and Otto. That was fun to write.


	3. Secrets, Secrets, Everywhere

oops sorry guys. I've been working on this all break. I swear. I disliked the first part extremely, but I wanted to also add in some extra relationships that are very important to the characters / story later on.

Again, sorry it took so long. I'm gonna try to be better.

\- CC

**x x x**

**Fight For Your Life**  
_Secrets, Secrets, Everywhere_

The meeting place was a far too crowded little wooden house in the back yard, Chiro tried to shift and make himself comfortable, but the realization hit him that he was going to be cramped no matter made him freeze.

Antauri had gone down to the house to speak with his grandmother about something. Chiro had met the tiny old woman with frizzy gray hair and beady black eyes. She was bent over, almost like a half-folded chair (he didn't catch her name, so in his head he referred to her as Folding Chair), but had all the spunk as any normal, upright person.

The door opened and a blonde female entered, eyeing Chiro with uncertainty. "You must be Chiro. Antauri told us about you."

"Us?" Chiro asked. She sat down next to him, brushing a lose strand of hair from her face. She laughed to herself and shook her head. Through the entrance came Antauri with a tray of snacks and cups.

"Meema wanted to make sure we were all fed," Antauri said sheepishly, setting them down on a tiny little stool that could've been used for seating room.

"If we keep adding people to our little squad," the girl spoke up, "we're going to need a bigger meeting space."

"Spencer's in charge of that." Brush his hands on his pants, Antauri then motioned to the female. "Chiro, this is Nova Ortiz." Nova stuck out her hand and took his, squeezing it. Chiro winced. "Nova is quite the powerhouse. She's also my right-hand-woman."

_Yeah_, Chiro though, _with a grip like that, I'm surprised she didn't break my hand_.

"Sparky is late, as usual. He got held up in detention," Nova reported, rolling her eyes. Chiro watched the wooden door swing open again, a very frustrated redhead on the other side of it.

"Do _not_ call me that!" the green-eyed teenager shouted, pointing at Nova. "And you're the reason I got detention."

"Wrong," Nova began to correct, "you got caught. I didn't. Get on my level, Sparky."

"You little bitch!"

Antauri cleared his throat, gaining "Sparky's" attention. He looked over at Chiro, who was utterly shocked at the outburst. The ginger's expression was unapologetic. He turned back to Antauri, who said, "Spencer, behave. Chiro here is… _young_."

"If he hasn't heard a swear word before, he better learn to get use to it pretty fucking fast." Nova jumped to her feet and quickly made her way over to Spencer, smacking his face. He whined and rubbed his cheek, sending her a dirty look.

"Name's Spencer," he grumbled, avoiding eye contact with Chiro. "You can call me Sprx. That's S-P-R-X, not S-P-A-R-X and definitely _not_ Sparky!" Nova snorted and returned to where she was seated next to Chiro. "Where's Brainstrain? I need that AP Chem homework."

Antauri rolled his eyes. "Sprx, we have more important things to discuss than AP Chem."

"Yeah, well, I doubt it'll be more important than passing AP Chem and graduating," Sprx mumbled as he waved Antauri off.

"It's about Skelly."

Immediately, the atmosphere became tense. Sprx turned to Antauri, his expression grave. "Where the _fuck_ are Gibson and Otto?" he immediately screamed. Nova hushed him, but he ignored her.

"Right here," a voice called from the door. Chiro looked over and saw a rather muscular blond male standing there. "Aw, 'tauri! You can't keep adding new people! I hardly have enough room for myself!"

"What is Spencer so upset about _now_?" A brown haired male appeared from behind the blond, narrowing his blue eyes at the ginger. Sprx flipped him off and made his way to what Chiro presumed was his usual spot.

"Hurry up," Sprx barked. "You're not gonna believe _this_!"

"I hardly believe anything anymore," the brown haired male said, no enthusiasm in his voice whatsoever. The blond shot him a sideways glance and gave Chiro a sheepish smile. "And who is the newbie? I thought we agreed – no one enters…"

"This is Chiro Butler," Antauri interrupted. "That is Otto Tremblay," he informed Chiro, pointing to the blond, "and that cynic is Hal Gibson."

"_Junior_," Hal Gibson emphasized. "But please call me Gibson."

"Why'd you call the meeting?" Otto asked. "I need to get home soon."

"This may take some time, is that okay?" Antauri responded. Before Otto could even open his mouth, Gibson interjected.

"Absolutely not!"

"No, no," Otto interjected. "Go on, please. I'll be fine." Gibson shot Otto a sideways glance but did not say anything else. Antauri didn't pay the two any mind. He turned to Nova, who tilted her head.

"Chiro's parents were killed seven years ago," Antauri started, "The Butlers were very involved in the city. In fact, Mr. Butler once worked for Skelly himself… but there was corruption, and he was going to report Skelly. He had them killed."

"Wait, what?" Chiro screamed. "You don't even know me!"

"Everyone knows you, Kiddo," Sprx murmured. "My dad responded to the call. That car accident? It was no accident, let me tell you. I have the entire report as drafted by David Miller in my bedroom."

Chiro just stared. He had just met these five upperclassmen, all of whom seemed very different, and now they were throwing this at him? "So, why am I here?"

"Do you want to help?" Otto asked. "All of us here have been wronged by Skelly, in some way or whatever… and you're the missing piece to the puzzle."

Chiro shook his head and stood up. "I… I need to go."

"Wait, Chiro," Nova finally spoke out, "we… we need you."

Chiro shook his head and grabbed his bag. "It was nice meeting all of you… but I'm not getting involved…" He quickly hurried out of the small little shack. Nobody made an effort to stop him, but the moment he was gone, Sprx turned around and punched the wall.

"What do we do now?" Nova asked, looking over at Antauri. Antauri just looked straight ahead, as if he was expecting Chiro to come back. Antauri smirked and said nothing. A wind blew into the house and Nova shivered.

"Wait and see."

**x x x**

"That fucking brat!"

Sprx kicked a can against the large tree in his backyard. Gibson sat on the patio, watching Sprx throw his little temper tantrum. Adjusting his glasses, he sighed loudly. "Throwing a fit won't get you anywhere."

"But sitting around here isn't doing much for me either!" Sprx shouted back, turning to face his brown haired neighbor. They had grown up next door to each other all their life and sometimes, only they could understand each other. They were nowhere near as close of friends as Gibson and Otto were, but sometimes it was better to confide in a rival. Gibson pulled the sleeves of his sweatshirt down and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm so close to avenging my dad, and yet… now I feel like I'm farther away than I ever have been."

Gibson wished he could say he understood. In reality, since his parents' divorce, he didn't have a good relationship with his father. Not like it was anything spectacular prior to the divorce, but it quickly deteriorated following it.

"You're awfully quiet," Sprx noted. "…those bruises on Otto's neck… they weren't from you were they?"

Gibson's eyes snapped up from the ground. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You're so protective of him. Is he alright? I always thought Otto could be… like… depressed… since his mom was killed by a psychopath and everything…"

Gibson realized that Sprx and Otto had a lot more in common than he initially thought. "Otto gets into trouble, you know that. He's not depressed by any means."

Sprx didn't even bother trying to argue. They both looked up at the stars, trying to figure out where they could go to from here.

**x x x**

"You're late."

Nova's face fell the moment after the words escaped her. She watched Otto pull his hood down and her jaw dropped open. "Otto! Your face!"

His right eye was swollen shut and his left cheek was bruised as well. Otto shrugged his shoulders and Nova reached out to touch his face. "Did _he_ do this to you?"

"Don't tell Gibson. He's really worried about me. He saw the bruises on my neck this morning and had a heart attack almost," Otto whispered. Nova looked into his green eyes, her stomach doing flipflops.

"He's going to see these at school tomorrow."

"I'm not going," Otto told her. "I've been thinking… I've got the job at the mechanic's shop… what if I…"

Nova immediately silenced him. "Gibson may be worrying over these bruises but if you were to drop out he might die of shock." Otto huffed and nodded his head. "Okay, so, we can talk about this later. Stay with me tonight. Besides, I can buy you an ice pack with the money I'm about to make tonight."

From behind a large, metal door, Otto heard howling and laughter. Men were talking loudly, placing bets, and he didn't like it. "Novs," he muttered, grabbing her shoulder as she turned to open the door. "Let's not tonight."

"Do you doubt me?"

Nova had been into this underground fight club thing for almost six months. She was incredibly strong. She never lost a match. She was fit, powerful, and a deadly opponent, showing no mercy. Otto didn't doubt her.

But he did think one day it would kill her.

The men weren't use to a woman like Nova. They didn't like it. They didn't like _her_. Otto knew it was only a matter of time before those involved in this secret world were going to plot against her.

"What would Sprx say?"

"Ha," Nova sarcastically said. "As if I care what he thinks.

"You care about him just as much as I care about Gibson."

Nova rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Come on, Otts, we got some matches to win. You're already making me late!" she whined, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

The smell of smoke filled his lungs. Otto wasn't sure he was ready for this.

**x x x**

"Did you have fun with your friends?"

At the dinner table, Chiro had hardly touched his food. His aunt was smiling at him, waiting for him to answer.

"How did my parents die?"

His uncle spat his coffee out onto his plate and his aunt dropped her fork. "Chiro, we've… been over this before… it was… a car accident…" his uncle uttered, dabbing at the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

Chiro was no satisfied with the response. "You never talk about them. I know they did government work here in Shuggazoom but… what exactly did they do?" Neither his aunt nor uncle jumped to answer the question. "I just feel like I never really knew them…"

"It was a car accident," his uncle repeated, this time with more force behind his voice. Chiro's eyebrow quirked. He set his fork down and gripped the table. His uncle slammed his hand down onto the wooden surface. "Now, shut up, and let's enjoy our dinner!"

Chiro rose to his feet. He slammed his chair into the table. "Not hungry," he growled and stomped up the stairs into his room.

He didn't like being lied to and he didn't like the fact things were being hidden from him. All his life it was one big mystery. He wished that someone could've just been honest with him. Now, he had a group of crazy, angst-ridden teens that suddenly told him he was destined for something and that he was the key to defeating a man who may have killed his parents.

He wasn't sure he was ready for all of that.

But they seemed to be the only people who had any idea about what _really_ happened to his parents – even if it was a crazy conspiracy theory.

He sighed. He looked outside of his window. Things were so much simpler in his old house.

Why couldn't he go back to the way things were before Shuggazoom?


	4. An Agreement a Date & Hitting the Breaks

two chapters to make up for being shitty as an authoress and I even added comedy before I break your hearts.

\- CC

**x x x**

**Fight For Your Life**  
_An Agreement, a Date, and Hitting the Breaks_

"Where is Otto?"

During their lunch period, the quartet of teens sat outside on the back steps, right in front of the teacher's parking lot. Nova shoved her sandwich in her mouth quickly, as if she were trying to hide something. Sprx chuckled, flicking a jellybean at the group's brainiac.

"What's wrong, Hal? Are you lost without your little lover boy?"

Gibson's face twisted up in disgust. "Otto and I are just friends, _Spencer_," he replied, throwing the sugary item back at the redhead. "You see how many women he has falling at his feet."

"Yeah, and he ain't doin' anything with 'em!" Sprx retorted. "I hear he's saving himself for you!"

Nova chuckled to herself. "Oh, how romantic! When's the wedding, Gibby?"

"I can hear the bells!" Sprx sang out, jumping to his feet and twirling around. He began to bust into song, with Nova clapping her hands in time with his off-key singing. Antauri looked over at Gibson, who was red in the face. Whether it was because he was embarrassed or angry, Antauri wasn't sure.

"He has a date Friday," Gibson muttered. Immediately, Sprx stopped and jumped over towards the brown haired male.

"Excuse me? With _who_?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"I don't know, he won't tell me anything."

Nova sent Gibson a dirty look. "He never told _me_ about a date!" Gibson just shrugged his shoulders and bit into his apple. Antauri immediately stood up and turned to face the double doors behind them.

"Someone's coming…"

"Tauri, you really need to stop with that freaky ass sixth sense shit," Sprx muttered to himself, earning a sharp elbow from Gibson. The doors swung open and on the other side stood Chiro, looking timid as ever.

"Uhm…"

Antauri smiled. "I have a feeling I know what this is about," he said to Chiro. Chiro nodded slowly. Nova turned to face Antauri. "Go on, Chiro. We'd love to hear what you're thinking."

"No doubt Tauri here already knows what you're thinking."

"Goddammit, Spencer! Will you _shut up_!" Nova shouted loudly. Sprx held up his hands in a defensive position, but Nova didn't strike. Antauri nodded towards Chiro, urging him to speak.

"I, uh… thought about the meeting… a lot… and all…" he stuttered. "And… well… I decided… maybe just kind of going along wouldn't hurt? I'm… I'm only here for answers, though! I don't want to get involved in anything too crazy."

Chiro declaration caused Sprx to scoff. Antauti smirked.

"That's all I need to hear," he replied. "After school, meet at the malt shop! We will discuss everything there."

"_Finally_! That tree house was getting too cramped for me!" Sprx interjected. Nova turned to smack him and he howled in pain. Gibson chuckled to himself. Chiro looked over the group, his small smile slowly fading.

"Where's the blond?"

"Otto?" Sprx responded and Chiro gave a small noise in response to confirm that's who he was asking about. "Playing hooky, right, Novs?"

Gibson sent Nova the dirtiest look he could. She shoved her hands in her pocket, muttering, "No, he didn't feel so hot this morning. He'll probably be able to come to the meeting. But… he can't drive himself…"

"I'll pick him up," Gibson decisively said to her. She looked panicked, shaking her head.

"No, no! It's out of your way! I can get him!"

Gibson gave her a look that immediately made her realize how stupid she sounded. Otto lived across town from her, anyway. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I see your point, Gibson…" she whispered. Antauri and Chiro exchanged confused looks. Sprx began to laugh.

"Told you she had a thing for Blondie!"

"That is _it_, Spencer Miller!"

And Nova lunched for the ginger.

**x x x**

"Welcome to Shuggazoom Malt Shoppe, may I take your order?"

Chiro's jaw almost hit the table. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was tall and skinny, with blue eyes as big as the moon. Her hair was an obvious bubblegum pink color – he could spot her in a crowd anywhere – but her roots were showing. She was a natural blonde.

"Uhm… hey, sir?"

Chiro shook his head and grinned sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, uh, sorry…" he began. "I'm waiting for some friends. Kind of. I mean they're not _girl_friends… well one is a girl! But she's not my… _girl_friend. I don't have one of _those_… I mean…"

She giggled, covering her mouth with her notepad. "I'll come back when your friends… not _girl_friends… show up." She waved towards him and moved on to another table. Chiro watched her as she gracefully glided from one table to the next, taking orders and delivering orders and all that nice waitress jazz.

"Hey, kiddo, what's got you lookin' all love struck?"

His blissful state was interrupted by the loudmouth teenager. Chiro was beginning to see why Nova and Gibson always yelled at him and sometimes even smacked him around. However, Sprx was nice… even if he was odd.

Antauri and Nova filled into the booth as Sprx began to examine the waitress Chiro had no-so-subtly been checking out. "Wow, Chiro, you certainly have great taste in women. I can teach you everything I know…"

"Which," Nova sneered, "is absolutely nothing."

"Ay, listen, _chica_," Sprx mocked. Nova clenched her fist, but did not react. "I get more ladies than you would imagine. Even more than Otto… and trust me Kiddo… Otto has women swarming him."

"Not with _that_ shiner," Chro commented. Sprx tilted his head, obviously confused as to what Chiro was referring to. He turned around to see the tall blond and his so called best friend filing into the shop.

Sprx turned back, examining Nova and Antauri's expression. While Antauri was intrigued and looked slightly confused, he knew that he wouldn't say anything. Sprx actually wouldn't be surprised if he knew what was going on already.

Nova, however, looked disenchanted. She had no real reaction to Otto's face – which was bruised up badly. Nova saw Sprx glaring at her and lowered her head, breaking his gaze. Sprx knew that Nova probably had a better idea of what was going on than Antauri, but she seemed unwilling to speak.

Gibson sat down on the other side of Chiro, as far away from Otto as he could get. Sprx realized that something was amiss here. "Woah, Tremblay," Sprx began, sliding in next to Otto. "That's quite the shiner. What happened?"

"Oh you know… I ran into a door."

Sprx fought the urge to scoff, but it seemed Gibson was going to do it for him. Chiro looked at each person, still very confused. "Don't worry, Kiddo," Sprx told him, "Otto here is a klutz. He always has some new injury. Looks like the door really did a number this time."

Chiro was having a hard time believing that a door did that much damage to a guy like Otto. Otto looked like the kind of kid who could beat anyone to a pulp, but it seemed that his only kryptonite was a door.

Chiro wasn't buying it.

"Are you all ready to order?"

Immediately Chiro forgot the matter at hand., directing all his attention to the waitress "Uh, yeah… I'll have the choco-strawberry malt…"

"Oh!" the cute waitress exclaimed. "I absolutely love that flavor!"

"Oh wow!" Chiro practically shrieked. "You know, uh…" He began to stutter again. He couldn't form the words. She gave another giggle and turned to the rest of the group. After taking orders, she quickly scurried off to the counter to have their malts made. Sprx and Otto began to laugh as Chiro began to bumble over his words.

"Oh, this kid is hopeless," Otto murmured to Sprx, who just nodded in agreement.

"Now that we're all here," Antauri called attention to him. Chiro snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "I think it's time we discuss the important matters. There is plenty of evidence to point to the fact Skelly is not…"

Antauri glanced around and lowered his voice.

"He is not working alone," he concluded. "In fact… I believe he has many paid informants of many ages working under him."

"How do you know?" Chiro inquired, occasionally stealing glances at the pink haired girl.

"Listen, Kiddo," Sprx whispered, leaning across the table to get closer to Chiro. "Tauri here has like so freaky sixth sense shit going on. He just knows. And he's _always_ right." Antauri kept his composure, shaking his head and waving Sprx off.

"I wouldn't say that," Antauri rebutted. "Anyway… Skelly knows you're here, Chiro. He's been expecting you. Like I said, we've been investigating him for years… we just needed the final piece to the puzzle… you."

Chiro opened his mouth to speak when a large glass was dropped in front of him. His eyes snapped back towards the waitress. "Now, is this all on one or separate?"

"Separate," the majority of the group said. Sprx cleared his throat.

"The hot blonde girl is with me," he told her. Nova glared daggers at him, but did not even bother to protest. "Thanks, darling." He winked and Chiro watched her to see if there was any reaction.

There wasn't.

_Oh boy, she's into me_, Chiro thought to himself.

"Sounds good."

Once she was gone, Antauri awaited the question Chiro was going to ask, except it never came. Chiro's attention was once again, on the waitress. "Anyway, Chiro… Skelly… he's a corrupt man. I can't really explain how, but he's trying to takeover the whole city… and he's going to rule it with an iron fist… and after that… well, who knows what's next?"

"Can he do that?" Chiro asked, wiping some whipped cream from the corner of his mouth. "I mean… this is America…"

"Skelly doesn't _care_," Nova groaned. "He's doing drug trades, human trafficking… embezzlement, illegal documents, the whole nine yards! Anyone who's ever tried to stop him has mysteriously vanished… or been killed."

"Like Mandarin…"

There was a silence that fell over the table. "We don't talk about him, Otto," Nova snapped.

"Sorry, Novs…" Otto mumbled, lowering his head. Nova groaned again and went back to sucking down her malt. The waitress appeared again and handed the checks over. Chiro looked down at his, realizing on the customer's copy there was something scribbled on the back.

_Come back sometime. We can share a malt together. – Jinmay_

And below that was her number.

"I got her number!" Chiro screamed. Gibson jumped slightly, obviously trying to focus all his attention on finding the tip. "I got a girl's number!" Sprx and Otto immediately reached for his receipt, examing the handwriting.

"Woah, better watch out, Lady Killer." Sprx turned to Otto and said, "This kid obviously has some game!"

"Oh, did you see the looks he was giving her?"

Nova and Gibson exchanged annoyed looks, staying silent in the matter. Antauri sighed, turning to the silent two. "I think we're going to have to go back to meeting at my place…"

"Yeah, especially if all these boys are gonna do is chase skirts."

Gibson just nodded in silence.

**x x x**

"So this is what you and Nova were trying to hide from me."

Gibson's eyes narrowed as Otto clumsily climbed into the passenger seat of Gibson's care. "She made me go out with her last night… my dad found out. I swear it looked a lot better prior to when I got home!"

Gibson's expression remained unchanged. "And that's suppose to make me feel better?" Gibson snarled. Otto shook his head, unsure of what Gibson wanted from him. "Honestly, that man is going to kill you!"

"If I leave I can't afford school," Otto responded bitterly. "And you're also pushing for my education. So, I guess no matter what I do you'll never be happy with me." Gibson's face softened as Otto began to rub his temples. "God, sometimes you act more like a fucking mother than a friend, Hal!"

As Gibson began to drive off, he turned his attention to the road. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well… whatever."

They fell silent and Otto began to scan the radio stations for something. Gibson cleared his throat, trying to think of something to talk about.

"So, your date Friday night… it conflicts with our next meeting time…"

Otto shrugged his shoulders. "I'll only be about and hour or so late. I can't cancel. That's just rude."

"I would cancel if my face looked like yours did right now…"

Otto's head snapped towards Gibson's direction. "Are you fucking kidding me? I _get_ it! You're _worried_! I'm seventeen-years-old, Hal! I can take care of myself!"

"So who's the date with?"

Gibson ignored his friend's outburst. Otto groaned loudly and collapsed in the passenger seat. "Just someone I met at work…"

"Is she nice?"

Otto stayed quiet. Gibson found this unusual, as Otto could talk for hours about girls with Sprx, but when he was in this situation, he fell quiet. Gibson had always wondered exactly why Otto, who enjoyed checking out the prettiest girls and who _always_ stole the girls he had crushes on never acted on it and asked a girl out until now.

"He's nice."

Gibson slammed on the breaks and began to sputter. Otto looked on with amusement. "Wha-what? _He_?" Gibson finally was able to spit out. Otto nodded. "You're going on a date with a _boy_?"

Otto scrunched up his face. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No!" Gibson began to try and cover himself. "I just… you always talk about pretty girls and… and…!"

"It's all talk," Otto admitted, waving off Gibson. "I mean, I do think some girls are pretty… but I wouldn't date one. They're not appealing to me, you know?" Gibson nodded and decided that was good enough for him. As he pressed on the gas pedal, Otto waited for his friend to say something.

"So… is this your first date with a guy before?" Gibson asked.

"No, he's about the third guy I've dated. I've talked to plenty. I think they all flock to the shop because they know there's a hot mechanic."

Gibson hummed to himself, deciding that he was content with that. So long as Otto didn't drop any more bombshells on him, they would make it home in one piece. His breaks were already bad enough as it was.

"I guess I should tell you I'm not a virgin either, huh?"

Gibson hit the breaks with such vigor Otto swore he was about to put a hole into the car's floor.


	5. Trust

Forewarning, this chapter includes abuse.

**x x x**

**Fight For Your Life**  
_Trust_

Chiro realized that the cute waitress – Jinmay was her name – was actually in quite a few of his classes. He mentally smacked himself for not noticing her prior to their encounter at the malt shop. All day he had exchanged glances, words, and even had followed her on all social media (just so she knew how serious he was).

But all that was lost because, well…

"You haven't even texted her yet?"

Behind the school was apparently the meeting spot for everyone during lunch hour. When Chiro had admitted he had yet to text her, Sprx looked as if he was going to have a seizure. Otto's jaw dropped upon hearing the news and Nova slapped her forehead.

"Kid, a girl gave you her number and you still haven't texted her?" Nova asked, albeit in a much calmer matter than Sprx. Chiro timidly nodded and Nova shook her head. "Chiro, that's horrible! You don't make a girl wait!"

Sprx nodded and smacked the back of Chiro's head. "She must think she's a repulsive beast! What's the hold-up, kid?"

"The hold up is," Antauri spoke up, "is that we must figure out how to take down Skeleton King."

"Skeleton King?" Chiro asked, snorting at how ridiculous Antauri sounded.

"It's a codename," Gibson responded, shaking his head. "If we call him by his name, people will know. You can't trust anyone here, Chiro. You never know who's working for or with Skeleton King."

Chiro nodded and looked at the group. "So… I should be really careful with who I trust, huh?"

Nova nodded. "Definitely."

**x x x**

"Hey, Jinmay!"

Jinmay turned and smiled, her big green eyes sparkling as Chiro approached. She smiled and tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ears. "Well, hello. Long time no so," she joked. The two shared most of their classes, only having three that weren't together. Chiro laughed and leaned against the locker, trying to play it cool.

"I know I haven't called, but… hey, you know what?" he asked, offering her his bravest smile. He was sweating bullets. "I, uh… I'm free Thursday night, so maybe we can grab a bite or like get some ice cream? Friday I have a family event going on, so… what do you say?"

Jinmay smiled and clutched her books tightly against her chest. "Oh, Chiro! I thought you'd chicken out by now. Of course!"

Chiro laughed nervously. He rubbed the back of his head as Jinmay set her books down, reaching for a notebook. "I'll have to ask my brother, but he should be fine. Sakko's usually the one who drives me around, anyway." Chiro nodded as she handed him the paper. "Can you write your address down for me? Sakko can pick you up, I'm sure."

Chiro took her pink pen and began to try his best to neatly print his home address. "You know, you're really cool," Chiro began to ramble, "because normally I get nervous around girls because I'm afraid of what they'll say but… I don't know, you're really cool? …er…"

Jinmay giggled and took the notebook back. "You're cute. I'll see you tomorrow at four, okay? Gives us some time to get back from school and get ready, you know?

"It's a date!"

Chiro gave her a thumbs up as he began to backtrack. She giggled and turned her attention back to packing her bag up. Chiro turned and sighed. He had a little more than twenty-four hours to prepare himself for this date.

"Atta boy, kid!"

Chiro looked up to see Sprx posted up against the locker, smiling at the younger boy. As Sprx began to approach him, Chiro shrugged, mumbling, "It's not a huge deal… not yet, anyway. Just one date." Sprx chuckled and slung his arm around Chiro. "Besides, I'm sure you're such a pro at getting chicks…"

"Yeah, but there's one elusive creature that has so far ignored all my advances…"

"Nova?" Chiro asked, raising an eyebrow as Sprx sighed.

"The one and only," he replied. "She's so… mysterious. I love it. I wish I knew what she was hiding…"

"Well, maybe she's not hiding anything…" Sprx laughed as Chiro spoke, shaking his head as he led him down the now empty halls.

"Kid," Sprx began, "you're gonna learn fast… everyone in Shuggazoom is hiding something."

**x x x**

"I hate when you smoke in my house, Gibby."

Gibson shrugged his shoulders, smashing the cigarette into the window ledge as he stretched his legs out. Otto laid on his bed, tapping his foot to the beat of the music that was playing quietly in the background. "You know, you really should clean up," Gibson mused, eyeing the growing pile of dirty clothes that had been moved to one corner. "What happens if Mr. Right comes over and happens to be a neat freak?"

"Well, I'll tell him what I tell you… my room, my rules," Otto replied, sitting up on the bed. "I mean, we're best friends… and we aren't even remotely similar."

"Your music taste isn't horrible," Gibson told Otto. "It's your saving grace, if I'm being honest." Otto chuckled and grabbed the remote for the stereo, turning the music up a little bit more. "What if things become serious?"

"With what?"

"With your date." Otto shrugged his shoulders and Gibson sighed. "Otto, you can't stay in the closet… at least not to us."

"I'm telling Nova tonight…" Otto paled when he saw the look on Gibson's face. "Look, I know… it's not smart to sneak out, but she needs me… you know?" Gibson shook his head and sighed, grabbing his cigarette packet and pulling another stick out. "Don't act like that."

"She's putting you in danger, Otto," Gibson chided as he placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it. "What are you two even doing?"

"You know… just hanging out…"

Gibson inhaled sharply and exhaled, smoke exiting from his nostrils and mouth. "Stop smoking in my house, Gibson!" Otto shouted. Gibson glared at him for a moment until they heard something slam shut downstairs. Gibson leapt to his feet, quickly extinguishing the cigarette.

"Shit!" he mumbled as Otto motioned to the closet. Gibson quickly crammed himself into the messy closet, closing the sliding door slightly. He left it open a bit. Otto stood in his room, closing his window in haste as the door flew open.

"There you are! You worthless piece of trash!"

Gibson flinched as he heard the loud smack and watched Otto stumble back. "You're drunk, dad. Go lay down." This time there was a punch that sent Otto flying backwards into the wall, his head hitting the wall. His father jumped on top of him, using the teen as his own punching bag.

"You're fucking trash! Fucking scum!"

Gibson gripped the large quilt he was sitting on trying his hardest not to run out and take down this man himself. Otto finally gathered enough strength to push the larger man off of him and stand up. "Fucking piece of shit. You're nothing." The man stood up and delivered another blow to Otto. Otto stayed standing.

"Dad, stop."

The man struck him again. The phone began to ring off in the distance. "I'll deal with your pathetic ass later." He spat on Otto again. "I hope you die, you piece of fucking shit!"

As soon as he left the room and slammed the door shut. Otto collapsed onto the floor. Gibson emerged from the closet, quickly rushing over to his friend's side. "Otto, we… I…"

Usually, Gibson was quick to state his opinion on Otto's personal matters, but having witnessed all of that, he wasn't sure what to say. Otto looked up at him and embraced him. "I'm going to help you…"

"How?" Otto whispered.

Gibson truly didn't know what to do. "Trust me," he said, "I'll find a way. You have to trust me."

**x x x**

Woof. I don't even know what to say. Six months later…?

I'm still in the fandom, just not very active. I really want to keep this thing going, but I know that with how busy I am with work / other writing commitments / school, updates are definitely going to be… sporadic. The night is really the only time I can work on this, and sometimes I have no ambition for it. This chapter was really hard, as I wanted to get to the good juicy stuff, but I realized I _had_ to introduce the concept of Sakko here, as well as maybe get a glimpse into Otto's home life, which I had planned to happen EARLIER, but idk.

Sorry for the filler.

\- CC


	6. Trapped in a Cage

**Fight For Your Life**  
_Trapped in a Cage_

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

The group of people began to cheer and Otto looked around, watching as the men began to get rowdy. A few women were there, but a majority of the people near the cage had been male. Otto looked over at Nova, who was jogging in place, looking up at the cage. "Novs, we don't have to do this."

"Otto, seriously… I'll be fine!"

Otto sighed, looking at the girl as the door to the cage opened. "Okay, well… in case you die, I have something to tell you…"

Nova began to walk into the cage, replying, "I won't! Chill out!"

"Nova, I'm gay."

Nova's eyes widened and she turned. "You think it was a good idea to tell me that _now_?" she screeched as the door closed. She turned to face her opponent. "Looks like I'll have to address that issue later." She charged at him, jumping up and latching herself on to his neck, kneeing him in the stomach.

**x x x**

_Hello, you've reached the home of Eleanor June-Gibson. I'm not available; leave a message after the beep_.

Gibson yawned as he regained consciousness, looking at the answering machine. Why his mother insisted on keeping the blasted thing around, especially when they both had cellphones and the only thing they used their home phone for was to screen calls.

"_Hal, it's me… your father._"

Gibson's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. He began to shake.

"_Listen, I know the last time we spoke… we didn't really see eye-to-eye, but I care about you. I really wish you would come see me. We can talk about it… maybe understand each other better. You're such a smart kid… I just want what'll be best for you. Call me back, please._"

"Motherfucker!"

"Language!" a voice shouted and Gibson spun around, eyeing Sprx. He looked about ready to pounce. The redhead raised his hands. "Woah, sorry, should've called! I wanted to talk to you…"

"Now is not a good time!" Gibson barked, walking over to their answering machine and deleting the message. "What an asshole…"

"You have daddy issues every day. It can wait. This is important…" Sprx hissed, watching as Gibson paced. "Gibson…?"

"You wouldn't understand! You've never had to deal with my father, Spencer!"

"At least you have one!"

Gibson stopped. His blood ran cold and he realized how rude he must've been. While Spencer's stepdad was an all right guy, he wasn't his father, and they all knew that he struggled with that. "Sorry," Gibson forced an apology out. "I wasn't thinking."

"What you two fight about this time?" Spencer muttered. Gibson shrugged, walking into his bedroom, motioning for his redheaded friend to follow. They entered his room and Sprx sat at the desk chair as Gibson collapsed onto the bed.

"He wants me to apply to an Ivy League school, but…"

"You don't want to leave the state because of Otto."

Gibson sat up, narrowing his eyes. "That's not why. I don't care where I go… sure being close to my friends will be nice…"

"You're a fucking idiot if you don't apply Ivy League." Gibson was taken aback by how harsh Sprx's opinion came out. "I'm going to be going to the Air Force academy, Antauri is probably joining the Peace Corps, and Nova… well, she doesn't want to stay here! Tell me why you don't want to go to an Ivy League School."

Gibson frowned. "I'd rather just do a regular university." Sprx sighed. "I know you think you know why I want to stay here, but…"

"You know I'm right! Anyone with eyes can see that you're worried sick about Otto," Sprx shouted. "Hell, even I'm starting to worry! Nova is worried, we're all worried!" Sprx looked as if he was about to say something else, but he held back.

"What's your damage?" Gibson asked. Sprx sighed.

"I'm worried about Nova."

Rolling his eyes, Gibson laid back on the bed, muttering, "She's a big girl, whatever you think is wrong…"

"Have you heard of these underground fighting rings?" Sprx asked walking over and sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. "I know she's a skilled fighter – trained by her own father and brother, and also a black belt in almost everything else… but still…"

"You think Nova got involved in these?" Gibson could not believe his ears.

"You know her family isn't wealthy. She's so selfless… and she would do anything for them…"

Gibson sighed, rubbing his temples. He closed his eyes. While it seemed absurd, Gibson couldn't help the feeling that Sprx may be onto something. Otto had said something about "going out" with Nova the a few nights prior, but Gibson had been too upset about his black eye to even pay any mind to that. Had Sprx not been under the suspicion that since seventh grade, Otto had slowly been making a move on Nova, he would've mentioned this – but with Sprx's tendancy to overeact and the fact Otto had yet to come out to the group, he wasn't about to do that.

"I think everything's fine," he opted to say instead. Sprx sighed and shook his head. "With everyone." Sprx laughed to himself. "I know I worry about Otto, but to be fair, he's had a rough life."

"Well, when your mother turns up dead in a ditch somewhere…" Sprx reached over to his nightstand, pulling the drawer open and grabbing a carton of cigarettes. Gibson huffed, muttering to himself as he reached under his bed to grab his ashtray that he kept hidden from his mother. "Did they ever figure out who it was?"

"I have my suspicions…"

"Skeleton King?"

Gibson said nothing, allowing Sprx to draw whatever conclusions he wanted. They both took a cigarette and Gibson removed his lighter from his pocket, lighting both his and Sprx's. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Sprx spoke up.

"This kid… do you think he can help us?" Sprx muttered.

"We're in too deep with him," Gibson whispered in return, as if they were being watched. "The only thing we can do is trust that Antauri knows what he is doing…"

Sprx sighed and Gibson followed. Neither said what the other was thinking, only because they were both thinking the same thing.

**x x x**

"Gay? Really, Otto?"

"You can't tell anyone – at least, not yet. I want to see where this relationship goes."

Nova sat on the sticky bench inside the makeshift locker room, holding an icepack to her swollen eye. She had one, but just barely. Her opponent was in worst shape than she was, but this match was too close. She blamed Otto, mostly.

"You don't have amazing timing. You totally threw me off my game." Otto rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"You still won. You still got the money."

Nova huffed and crossed her arms. "So, your date? That's with a guy?"

"He seems nice. If I like him enough, Gibson gets to meet him."

"So, Gibby knows, huh?"

Otto nodded, offering her an awkward smile. "Yeah, I told him."

"And what happens if Gibson doesn't like this guy, huh?" Nova watched Otto turn bright red and she frowned. "…so, if Gibson doesn't like him, you won't date him? Otto, do you really see Gibson as just a friend?"

Otto sighed loudly. "He's so into Aurora. He talks about her twenty-four seven when he's not bitching to me about my home life." Nova set her icepack down to pat his back. "I know I'm lucky to have him as my best friend and I don't even have a chance."

"You don't know that!"

"He's straight, Nova."

Nova groaned, shaking her head. "Okay, well, then why are you letting him dictate your relationships?"

"Because he's my best friend and I care about his opinions?"

She mumbled to herself and rose to her feet. As Otto stood up, he froze, grabbing her arm as she turned to walk out. "Who's that?"

Nova locked eyes with a lanky male who stood in the corner, smirking at them. He had almost pink hair and beady little eyes. His presence was unsettling, but Nova shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? Come on, I need to get home. And so do you." Otto agreed silently, following Nova out of the locker room. His eyes stayed on Otto the whole time, and Otto didn't dare look away. There was something off about this guy, and Otto was going to find out what it was.

**x x x**

"You're up late."

Jinmay watched her door open. She put down her pencil and looked over at the boy in the doorway. The pink haired male laughed to himself and sat on her bed as she turned red. "Writing in your diary? About you're date tomorrow night?"

"Sakko, what do you want?"

"I want to remind you that we have an agreement. Mandy wants this kid all to himself, so you're gonna have to convince him to come to this party. We get him fucked up, knock him out, and take him to… don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Chiro's so sweet." Sakko narrowed his eyes and Jinmay grumbled, "Can't you just let me have one date where everything is fine? I think I actually like him."

Sakko stood up and in a flash was over by her desk, ripping her diary out from under her forearms and throwing it against the wall in anger. "This kid could ruin _everything_. Do you want him to expose me? To take you away from me? I'm the only one you can trust, Jinmay."

Jinmay watched as he moved towards the door. "Tomorrow, you convince him to come with us to the party. If you fail… there will be consequences."

Jinmay stayed silent as he walked out of her room and slammed the door. She fought back the tears, but deep down inside, all she wanted to do was cry. She wanted a better life, but she couldn't leave her brother now.

Not when she needed him the most…

* * *

Can't say too much. I finally finished this chapter and I'm semi-satisfied with it. Antauri has not been getting the same screen time, but it's because a lot of this is set-up stuff. Since this is basically a re-envisioning of the show, I feel like to make everything clear before the "Chiro's Girl" stuff takes place, there needs to be some backstory to it. Especially since it will veer off into whatever CC world I envision it to be.

Also, names being dropped for later plot points. Ayyy.

_\- CC_


End file.
